


《Who am I》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 身体交换。破镜重圆。小甜饼。存档。





	《Who am I》

随时都可能发生意外，随时都可能遇到惊喜，这就是生活。

 

…

 

 

Mario不喜欢赖床，但这并不代表着他起床时会非常清醒，他的灵魂在更遥远隐秘的空间等待着被拉回来。今天也一样，摇晃着去到卧室里的卫生间，Mario被丢在地上的牛仔裤绊了一下。咦他好像没有把衣服随地乱丢的习惯。Mario走进浴室有些迟钝地想到，甚至没有将上下眼皮间隙扩大。

 

闭着眼睛打开水龙头，双手合成碗状接了一抔水，泼到脸上之后大力揉脸，动作一气呵成。冷水进到眼睛有些不舒服，Mario用力地眨了眨眼，逐渐清醒过来。他看着自己的手臂一动不动，这真的是他？他可没有这么白的肤色和那么多文身。

 

Mario缓慢地抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着镜子里的脸说不出话来。他尝试着牵动嘴角，镜子里的人也对着他露出了极为熟悉的，那个嘴角歪到一边的笑容。

 

Marco的脸，Marco的身体，Mario的灵魂。

 

是他太天真还是太孤陋寡闻，这种事情有可能发生在现实中吗。Mario往自己的大腿上狠狠掐了一下，疼痛让他的表情有些扭曲，揉了揉被自己掐红的地方。很好，他现在完全清醒了。Mario走到卧室里里外外看了一圈，这显然是Marco的家，房间在看得过去和乱之间保持着微妙的平衡。

 

在衣柜里找衣服的时候他忽然想起了一件事，如果他来到了Marco的身体里，那么相应的，Marco也就会在慕尼黑。这个认知让Mario飞快地扯掉了正在给手机充电的数据线，准备打电话叫醒那个正在慕尼黑自己公寓里的灵魂。

 

开了屏幕他才想起自己不知道Marco的解锁密码。先来试一试，如果试不出来他就飞到慕尼黑去。试了一圈之后Mario失望地将手机丢到床上，准备等几十分钟的自动锁定过了再试。在这一段时间里，他找好了衣服，给自己泡好了咖啡，打开电视听无聊的晨间新闻。

 

柜子上摆着他和Marco的合照，两个连在一起的相框，一张是国家队，一张是他还在多特时候拍的。他记得这是自己离开多特转会拜仁时Marco摆在家里的，没想到现在都还没收起来。Mario心里飞快地划过一个念头，脸色复杂地看着两张合照，伸手将它扣到桌上，准备最后试一个密码。

 

0603，他自己的生日。剧烈的心跳让他的手有点抖，他自己也说不出来现在的复杂心情到底是偏向哪种情绪多一点。“咔”的一声屏幕解锁，那一刹那Mario的心脏仿佛静止。

 

不不不，现在这都不是重点，Mario告诉自己，输入自己的手机号。响了五声之后被接通，那边的人明显还没睡醒，含糊地说了句你好。“醒醒，”Mario刚平复下去的心情又被恢复快速跳动频率的心跳带了出来。他完全不知道接下来会发生什么，而恐惧总是源自于未知。“Marco，清醒一下，去找块镜子看看你的脸。”

 

那边哦了一声，便再没了声音。估计是随手把手机丢到一边了，Mario耐心地默数，数到十二的时候那边传来了一句Fuck。然后便是自己的声音在耳边大吼，“这他妈是怎么回事？！”听着自己的声音对自己咆哮真是一种奇妙的体验，“我他妈也不知道。”Mario毫不客气地回答道，“我醒过来就成这样了。”

 

那边沉默，Mario也不知道该说什么，索性也闭着嘴，过了一会Marco显然已经平静了许多，“好在今天不用训练，我们还是见个面吧。”

 

“嗯。”Mario说道，顺手将旁边的相框扶起来。但不想看到上面神采飞扬的笑脸。

 

…

 

见到Marco的时候Mario觉得这个世界真是奇妙到他无法想象下一秒会发生什么，看着自己走过来的感觉真是太微妙了。“Mar……”刚说出话他才想起来不对，自己现在是Marco，那到底要怎么称呼面前这个人。

 

Marco显然没注意到这个细节，径直拉开椅子坐到他面前。两人对视，然后同时叹了口气。

 

“现在要怎么办？”

 

“也许睡一觉就会好，就像我们一觉醒来在对方的身体里一样。”Mario心不在焉地用勺子搅着咖啡说道，觉得自己的猜想没什么说服力。

 

“看来在一切回到正常之前我们都被绑在一起了。”Marco说着双手做出拉蝴蝶结的手势。说完凑过来捏了捏他的脸，“虽然捏自己的脸这个动作我觉得很别扭，但是你好歹笑一笑啊，我平时是这么一个死气沉沉的样子吗？”

 

Mario耸了耸肩，勾起了嘴角。Marco打了一个响指，“这就对了！”

 

为了应对朋友打电话来不知道怎么回答这种突发状况，两个人决定暂时住到一起。其实这个理由一点都站不住，石头剪刀布决定到底在多特蒙德还是慕尼黑的时候Mario想着，但是也无所谓，只是需要有个借口和对方呆在一起的时间久一点而已。

 

 

有的东西压抑得太久了，稍微松一松就会冒出头。

 

 

猜拳的结果是Marco赢了，去多特蒙德，他将最后一口玫瑰慕斯蛋糕送到嘴里，“早知道我直接过来了，我们还在两个地方中间见面这么折腾。”

 

去的路上是Marco开的车，因为他现在顶着Mario的脸。“开车的感觉真好，Sven和Auba他们都不让我摸方向盘，好像我一开就会出事一样。我明明会开车只是没有驾照。”

 

“对，然后被罚了款。”Mario说道，“别用我声音把这种事情当值得自豪的事说。”

 

“我道歉。”

 

…

 

进了门Marco直接扑上了沙发上的艾玛玩偶，抱着扭了两下，“我回来了！”Mario把钥匙丢到他身上，“够了Marco！看着自己做这种动作实在太恶心了。”

 

“是不是很好玩？等恢复正常了你也做一个给我看看。”Marco走到他面前说道，“放松sunny，这没什么。就像你说的，也许睡一觉就会好了。”有些时候，Marco就是要乐观一些，比如现在，他完全就当成了一次有趣的体验。一般人可没有这个机会！

 

Sunny？Mario因为这个称呼愣了愣，尽管他曾经说过这是自己的昵称，但事实上这么叫他的人也只有Marco一个而已。在转会之后，他们当然还是会联系，通过电话，通过视频，但距离就是摆在那里的横沟，怎么都绕不过去。

 

所以当国家队集合Marco见到他称呼的不是sunny而是再普通不过的Mario时，自己的心脏传来的尖锐疼痛几乎让他站不住脚，却又可笑地觉得理所当然。那些输给现实输给命运之类的话都不过是自欺欺人的安慰，他们只不过是输给了自己。

 

说起来，再多暧昧再有悸动，他们的关系也从没跨出过朋友一步。肾上腺素和雄性荷尔蒙乱飞的绿茵场上做出什么似乎都不奇怪。

 

“在想什么呢，这么出神。”Marco说道，Mario后退一步，自己的脸近在咫尺，看着实在是太别扭了，“没什么。很久没听到有人这么叫我了。”

 

Marco少有的不知道怎么接话，点点头没说话，只是把钥匙圈在食指上一圈圈地转着。原来他们只能也会有这种沉默到不知道该找什么话题的时候，他自嘲地想着，一个晃神钥匙就“啪”的一声掉到了地上。Marco俯下身把它捡起来，“冰箱里有水果，想喝鲜榨果汁吗？”

 

Mario点头，“你家里还有存货吗，中午要不要出去吃。”Marco站在冰箱前回头看着他，“才德比完你就被拍到在多特蒙德和我一起吃饭？你还想活着回到慕尼黑吗，不对，”他掂了掂手里的橙子，“现在疼的人是我。”说完把橙子抛给他，看着Mario手忙脚乱地接过，“别摆出那个表情sunny，比赛就是比赛，它是生活的一部分，但不是全部。”

 

“用你的脸说对不起是不是不太合适。”Mario将橙子抛回去，“你知道就好。”Marco说完又补了一句，“你也没必要道歉。”

 

Mario没回答他，走进厨房，“我去看看有什么能吃，还有，果汁热一热再喝，马上就要回国家队了我不想因为拉肚子错过比赛。”

 

午饭是简单的沙拉和牛排，Marco总是想把水果或者胡萝卜切出个造型但最后都把它们剁成不规则的小块，“为什么这么多年了你都无法放弃这个爱好，你明知道自己是成不了一个优秀厨师的。”Mario忍无可忍地说道，将鸡蛋壳敲开，“最过分的是你还说我连鸡蛋都煎不好！那明明是你自己！”

 

“你居然还记得这件事，Mario你真小气。”

 

“是是是你大方，你最大方。”Mario翻了个白眼，鸡蛋落到锅里滋滋地冒泡。Marco在旁边将已经被切成丁的胡萝卜收到碗里，若有所思，“原来我翻白眼是这个样子。”

 

…

 

吃完饭两个人无聊地打开电视，Marco坐在沙发上左看右看，最后走过去把相框摆正。Mario摆弄着自己的手机，解锁时他忽然想起了Marco的手机密码，他想Marco一定知道，但却没有点破。说不定他也知道自己的手机密码，他看着电视机旁自己的背影，算了，为什么要点破呢，哪怕已经心照不宣，那也始终是个秘密。

 

电视里在重播比赛，不过已经到了赛后，Mario手一抖想换台，Marco制止了他，“看看呗，反正也没事情做。”

 

Mario不知道赛后一群人击掌拥抱有什么好看的，Marco倒是看得津津有味。还不时发表评论，比如“Manni的动作和他哥真像”。Mario也附和着说点话，直到他们两个人同时出现在镜头里。

 

屏幕上Marco从后面走上去摸上Mario的头，拜仁19号转过身再自然不过地给了他一个拥抱，Marco顺手揉了揉他的头发，末了在分开前自己还拍了下Marco的屁股。Mario喜欢那样的拥抱姿势，一手搂腰一手抚着他的后脑勺，好像要把这个人整个人都拥进怀里。他其实还可以再做点什么，比如说句悄悄话，或是和以前一样蹭蹭Marco的脖子；但他没有，只是在分开时带了一点小心思将唇不着痕迹地擦过Marco的脖子。哪怕短促到不可察，也算是一个亲吻。

 

Marco将手指和抱枕垂下的青色流苏绞在一起，“踢得不错。”他说道。Mario垂下眼眸将视线落在脚下的地毯上，“谢谢。”

 

门铃响起拯救了又一次陷入尴尬的两人，Mario想起现在自己是Marco，走过去开门。“嘿Marco！”Pierre走进来，看到坐在沙发上的人笑容有一瞬间的凝固，但是很快又笑道，“Mario你也在这。”

 

“啊……嗯，过来玩玩，明天一起去国家队报道。”Marco有些紧张地回答道，Pierre开玩笑道，“我一会就走，不打扰你们。”说完自顾自地走向厨房，Mario走到Marco身边低声说道，“你可没告诉我Pierre会来。”

 

“我也不知道他会来。”Marco小声道，“如果……他要给你说什么事情，听过了，就让它过了，别往心里去。”

 

“Marco，你家的蜂蜜放在哪的？”Pierre从厨房探出头问道，Marco走到他的背后飞快地说道，“右手边第二个柜子，记着我是左撇子。”

 

“我给你拿。”Mario边走边说，他知道Pierre是有事情想说，他们这么熟怎么可能不知道Marco家的蜂蜜放在哪里。果然，进去之后Pierre随手带上了门。努力压低的声音里有些急切，直奔主题，“这个时候把他叫到多特蒙德来你是疯了吗？！不怕球迷手撕了他啊！”

 

Mario愣了一下，反应过来他是在说自己，真正的那个自己，“没那么严重，而且一路过来没人看见。”如果不是发生了这种怪事他也不会在这种敏感时候过来的。

 

Pierre的眼神里交织着复杂的情绪，“Marco我不懂，你都等了这么久了怎么就不能等到明天回国家队。”

 

等什么？Mario下意识地想问，话到嘴边硬生生地压下去，不知道该怎么回答，他什么都不知道，能怎么回答。

 

Pierre倒是不奇怪他的沉默，“你说了吗？”

 

Mario摇摇头，“没有。”他不知道Pierre在说什么，但这句绝对是实话，Marco什么都没有给他说。

 

“要说就趁早。”Pierre暧昧地眨眨眼睛，打开柜子拿了蜂蜜之后开门，“我回去了。”他对坐在沙发上的“Mario”晃了晃手上装蜂蜜的玻璃罐说道。“欧预赛加油。”还没从Pierre的话里完全回过神的Mario愣愣地说知道了，然后和他击掌。

 

“所以，”关上门之后他看着Marco，“有什么想和我说的吗？”

 

Marco捏了捏艾玛玩偶的触角，“我说过了，不管Pierre给你说了什么都不用在意。”

 

Mario走到他身边，居高临下地看着他，“Marco，到底是什么事。”他隐隐能猜到是什么，却不敢确定，期待和恐惧交织成一张网让他有些透不过气。

 

Marco抬起头和他对视，两人的视线像黏住了一般胶着，谁也不愿意先移开目光，最后Marco笑了，缩短了两人之间的距离，就和他们的那个拥抱一样将头埋在脖子那里，唇贴在耳边低声说道，“如果不是对着自己的脸，我现在真他妈想上你。”

 

…

 

足够大的床够他们放松地躺在上面玩手机，Mario刷了一遍又一遍ins，最后还是开口，“我猜到你的手机密码了。”Marco嗯了一声，视线没有移开手机屏幕。“就是你想的那样。”这关游戏怎么这么难过。

 

Mario耸耸肩，“猜到我的了吗？”

 

“反正不是我的生日。”shit又死了一次。

 

“现在是了。”

 

Marco关了游戏撑起半边身子看着他，也不说话，就这么看着，良久后叹了口气，“Sunny，你不用勉强什么。这是我自己的事，和你没关系。”

 

“这不是勉强！”Mario急急地打断他，声音忽而低下去，“你就从来没想过有些事我和你想的一样吗。”

 

“想啊，怎么不想，不过很多时候越想越难受，干脆就不想了。”

 

Mario没有接话，自顾自地说，“我以前的密码是我们的球衣号。”

 

“不行，”Marco将自己摔回床上，“对着自己的脸我还是亲不下去！”

 

…

 

第二天醒来时他们已经回到了各自的身体里，Marco二话不说翻身压在Mario身上，微凉的唇贴在他的脖子上，缓慢地移动，Mario艰难地抵着他的肩膀拉出距离，“今天要去法兰克福集合！”

 

Marco看着他想说什么，Mario坚定地加了一句，“不行！”多特蒙德中场不满地撇撇嘴，俯下身将头埋在Mario的颈窝却没有多的动作。

 

“我想和你在一起，和你一起拿世界杯和欧洲杯冠军，和你一起庆祝进球；不管你穿着哪种颜色的球衣，都不妨碍我想和你过一辈子。”

 

Mario伸手抹了抹眼角不存在的眼泪，“操，我都要感动哭了，你现在要是掏出个戒指来我立刻嫁给你。”

 

“我要是知道你这么容易被感动早就买玫瑰求婚了。至于拖到现在才表白吗。”

 

“滚！”

 

“别乱动！蹭硬了你负责灭火吗！”

 

“有你这种大清早耍流氓的吗！”

 

“怎么没有，就是我啊！”

 

 

结果集合时他们还是迟到了。

 

 

——End——


End file.
